Short weapons
These weapons, also known as "light weapons" or "small weapons", are of questionable value to Geralt, but some do have their particular useful applications and they can be picked up and sold for orens, which is particularly useful during the early chapters. Once Geralt obtains Raven's Armor, he can carry two, rather than one, of these weapons at any one time. Enemies who have less than 33% of their vitality left may be stunned and/or knocked down by any short weapon attack. Nevertheless, as with heavy weapons, they cannot be used in Stun-finishers, meaning that while Geralt performs a finishing move, only increased damage is dealt but the opponent will not die as a result unless the damage exceeds current vitality. All short weapons carry the caveat "this weapon cannot be combined with witchers' combat styles". :* see also Weapons :* see also Heavy weapons = Axes = Axes typically have the dislodge shield effect, which functions similarly to disarm, but causes the opponent to lose their shield rather than their weapon. Dwarven axe from Carbon Found in a wardrobe in the first hut inside the brickmakers' village in the swamp. Holy axe of the Order Can be found the bodies of Knights of the Order. One of Roderick de Wett's bodyguards in Act V carry this weapon. Mahakaman Dwarven Axe Some of Roland Bleinheim's henchmen in Act III often carry it. Mount Carbon Dwarven Axe Can be found first in Act II, if you take it from the Dwarfs that died fighting with the Fleders or Salamandra assassins around the nonhuman district at night. The corpse on Black Tern Island near Dagon's Altar has this weapon on it. Mount Carbon Rune Axe Can be found in Act V, sold by the Order Quartermaster. Small Axe Can be found several places. In Act III one may be found inside a bedside cupboard in Radovid's Hideout, located in the Trade Quarter. Temerian Iron Axe Can be found several places i.e. shops, mobs. Temerian Steel Axe Can be found several places. = Clubs, flails and maces = These weapons are used to stun foes. Typically, the larger Salamanders use them and notably Azar Javed uses to huge maces. Chain Mace Found on Salamandra assassins, among others. There is also one in the warehouse near the guard tower (the door closest to the Royal huntsman's post in the Trade Quarter). Kourbash Can be found the body of one of Ramsmeat's bodyguards if you kill Ramsmeat. Light Club Can be found in act I in shop of Haren and bandits. Can be found on some Salamandra bodies after a fight or from the various corpses found in the Swamp and cemetery. Temerian Battle Flail Can be found several places. = Daggers = Daggers are primarily used to inflict Pain. Additionally, a special animation is shown when Geralt finishes off a knocked down opponent if he is carrying a dagger. Assassin's dagger Found on Salamandra assassins, among others. A corpse on the path leading North to Gramps' hut in the swamps has one. Deithwen Dagger Can be found several Places i.e. shops. Mahakaman Dagger Can be found the corpses of dwarves. Mahakaman Rune Dagger Carried by dwarves Temerian Iron Dagger Two are found in a crate in the armory at Kaer Morhen in the Prologue. They are one of the most common items found on slain foes. Temerian Steel Dagger Can be found several places i.e. shops, mobs. = Hammers = Hammers are primarily used for their knockdown effect. They are usually used by Elite Royal Guard or knights of the Order. Holy battle hammer of the Order Can be found the bodies of Knights of the Order, also sold by the Order Quartermaster. Mahakaman Battle Hammer Can be found several places (Act III or later). Order Battle Hammer Can be found first in Act III, inside Radovid's hideout. In Act II's Force Recon quest, if you choose to side with the Scoia'tael, the Order of the Flaming Rose's leader will carry this weapon. Stone Hammer Can be found on the Reverend's body after the fight with the Beast, or in a wardrobe at Haren Brogg's place. = Torch = Illumination is the chief purpose of the torch, but as a weapon it has the benefit of causing incineration, making it useful against, for example, Echinopsae — early in the game, torches are a quicker, safer anti-Echinops weapon than Geralt's swords. Torches are ubiquitous, available in towns, houses, crypts, ruins etc — look in barrels or wardrobes. 3 Category:Combat cs:Těžké zbraně de:Einhändige Waffen fr:Armes légères lt:Trumpas ginklų pl:Krótką broń